Das dunkle Ende
by FrozenSnowflake13
Summary: Die Zeilen verschwammen vor ihren Augen. Bittere Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter. Wie konnte er so etwas sagen? Einen anderen finden? Sie liebte nur ihn, sie hatte nie einen anderen geliebt, würde nie einen anderen lieben können. oneshot


Vorneweg natürlich: Die Idee und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und ich plane nicht, Gewinn mit dieser Story zu machen!

**Das dunkle Ende**

„_Eowyna, mein Herz, war das nicht ein wunderschöner Abend?" _

„_Ja mein Schatz!", antwortete die wunderschöne junge Frau mit wasserblauen Augen und langem, glatten hellblonden Haaren. Sie schenkte ihrem Begleiter ein bezauberndes Lächeln. „Wyna, nach alldem…was ..naja…wie sag ich es am besten…?", überlegte der große, gutaussehende Mann, dessen schwarzes Haar verführerisch über sein linkes Auge fiel._

„_Was willst du mir sagen?"  
_„_Du weißt, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und ich werde immer für dich da sein!"  
__Sie lächelte wieder.  
__"Ich liebe dich auch."  
_„_Willst du meine Frau werden?"  
Er holte wie aus dem Nichts einen goldenen Ring mit einem funkelnden Diamanten hervor.  
__Ihr stockte der Atem.  
__"Oh, a..aber natürlich." Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.  
__Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie ins Schlafzimmer._

_Das Bild verblasste._

_Sie hörte ihn schreien: „JAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEES! NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIN! LIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLYYY!"_

_Er stand auf einer belebten Straße. Zehn Meter von ihm ein kleiner, dicker Mann, der seinen Zauberstab fest umklammerte.  
_„_Das wirst du büßen Wormtail!"  
__Sie sah grüne, grelle Blitze danieder zucken. Der Mann der Wormtail genannt wurde, war verschwunden, die Menschen rundherum… tot._

_Er wurde von dunklen Gestalten umringt. Auroren warfen Flüche nach ihm. Er sank in die Knie, gab aber keinen Laut von sich._

Eowyna Rose Scremadour erwachte schweißgebadet. Seit Wochen hatte sie diesen Traum. Seit dem Tag als sie ihn von ihr gerissen hatten.  
Längst hätte sie Eowyna Black sein sollen. Würde sie es je werden? Sie stand auf und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Das Haus war so leer ohne ihn. Sie war so allein.  
‚Hatte er mir nicht versprochen immer für mich da zu sein?', dachte sie bitter, verdrängte diesen Gedanken doch sofort wieder. Er konnte doch nichts dafür.  
Erst hatte ihr Lord Voldemort ihre besten Freunde James und Lily genommen und jetzt hatte ihr das Ministerium ihren Geliebten genommen. Die Leute denen sie vertraut hat, für die sie arbeitet. Aber heute war es soweit. Sie konnte ihn sehen. Ein letztes Mal? Rufus Scrimgeour, Chef der Auroren, ihr Chef hatte Mitleid mit der schönen Frau, die seit Wochen mit diesem todtraurigen Blick durch die Gegend lief.  
Sie würde nicht die Gelegenheit haben, offen mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie würden nicht allein sein. Man ist in Askaban nicht allein.  
Sie begann zu schreiben. Sie würde eine Möglichkeit finden, ihm den Brief zu geben.

_Geliebter Sirius,_

_ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben was passiert ist, was James und Lily passiert ist, was dir passiert ist.  
Dumbledore hat unseren Patensohn Harry zu Lilys Schwester gebracht, nicht ideal finde ich, aber bei mir wäre er zurzeit nicht sicher. Ihm geht es gut. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich daraus hole. Ich werde Wormtail jagen und ich werde ihn finden und er wird seine gerechte Strafe erhalten und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue.  
Ich liebe dich über alles und ich weiß genau, dass wir bald wieder zusammen sein werden und ein normales Leben führen können._

_In ewiger Liebe Eowyna.  
_

Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihm den Brief unauffällig zuzustecken. Er sah traurig aus und blickte sie mit großen, verzweifelten Augen an. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebt, dass er sie nie vergessen wird, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll. Wie konnte sie sich keine Sorgen machen? Er saß in Askaban, umgeben von Dementoren!

Sie hielt ein zerknülltes Stück Papier in der Hand. Er drückte es ihr in die Hand als sie versuchte, ihn durch die Gitterstäbe zu küssen.  
Jetzt, wieder in ihrem einsamen Haus entfaltete sie den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Wyna mein Herz,_

_sorge dich nicht um mich, ich werde das hier schon schaffen. Du musst mir nur versprechen, dass du nicht Dummes, nichts Unüberlegtes unternimmst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen in Gefahr begibst. Ich komm schon zurecht. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so sehr und der Gedanke an dich wird mich am Leben erhalten auch wenn es mir das Herz zerreißt zu wissen, dich nie mehr in meine Arme schließen zu können. Vergiss mich nicht, aber ich möchte, dass du glücklich wirst. Finde einen anderen und lebe ein normales Leben._

_In nie endender Liebe Sirius._

Die Zeilen verschwammen vor ihren Augen. Bittere Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter. Wie konnte er so etwas sagen? Einen anderen finden? Sie liebte nur ihn, sie hatte nie einen anderen geliebt, würde nie einen anderen lieben können. Sich nicht in Gefahr begeben? Sie war Aurorin und zwar eine gute, sie hatte sich schon öfter in brenzlige Situationen gebracht und alle mit Bravour gemeistert!  
Ja! Sie würde dieses Verräter-Schwein finden. Sie ließ sich nicht ihr Glück von ihm zerstören. Wutentbrannt griff sie ihren Zauberstab und rannte aus dem Haus. Die Straße war ungewöhnlich dunkel. Sie ahnte, dass etwas passieren würde.

„**Expelliarmus!",** schrie eine schrille Frauenstimme. Eowynas Zauberstab flog im hohen Bogen von ihr, knallte gegen die Hauswand und zerbrach.

„**Crucio!"  
**„**Crucio!"  
**„**Crucio!"  
**„**Crucio!"**

Sie wurde von zahlreichen Flüchen getroffen, fiel zu Boden, wand sich vor Schmerzen. Doch sie schrie nicht. Nein, die Blöße würde sie sich nicht geben. Nicht vor ihnen! Sie war von acht maskierten Gestalten umringt. Sie hörte Gelächter, kalte Stimmen die über sie Sprachen.  
„Mussten wir wirklich zu so vielen herkommen? Sie ist doch allein!"  
„Sie hat genug von uns nach Askaban gebracht. Wir dürfen kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, jetzt wo der Dunkle Lord verschwunden ist!"  
„Er wird schon bald zurückkehren!", ertönte die Frauenstimme selbstsicher.  
„Schaut sie an… Wie sie da liegt und sich vor Schmerzen windet! HA! Wie lange hab ich auf diesen Anblick gewartet!"

Die Menschengruppe um Eowyna lachte laut auf.  
Sie glaubte einige an ihren Stimmen zu erkennen. Die schrille Frauenstimme gehörte ganz sicher Bellatrix Lestrange, der Cousine von Sirius, die sie seit ihrer Schulzeit abgrundtief hasste, das höhnische Lachen kam ganz sicher von Severus Snape und die raue Männerstimme ordnete sie George Goyle zu, mit dem sie einmal ausgegangen war, um Sirius eifersüchtig zu machen.  
Death Eater. Die Anhänger Lord Voldemorts.

Wie konnte sie nur so unüberlegt handeln. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sirius hatte es ihr verboten. Sie wusste, dass sie chancenlos war.  
Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt kam auf sie zu.  
Ihr stockte der Atem. Sie würde diesen Gang, diese Art sich zu bewegen überall erkennen.

„**Crucio!",** schrie der Maskierte.  
Eowyna schrie auf. Noch nie hatte sie solchen Schmerz gespürt.  
Innerlich zuckte sie zusammen. Nein, das konnte, durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Nicht er. Sie hatten als Kinder schon zusammen gespielt und auch wenn er mit den Jahren immer selbstsüchtiger und arroganter wurde, hatte sie nie einen Grund, ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Er war doch ihr Cousin.

„Wa…warum du?", brachte sie unter größten Schmerzen hervor?  
„Niemand kann sich dem Willen des Dunklen Lords widersetzen! Er hätte gewollt, dass wir so handeln.", entgegnete der Maskierte mit der so vertrauten Stimme, die ihr plötzlich so fremd schien, eisig.  
„**Avada Kedavra!"**, hörte sie ihn brüllen. Die grünen Lichtblitze trafen sie mitten in die Brust. Sie spürte alle Lebensenergie aus sich weichen und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen.

Die Death Eater verschwanden einer nach dem anderen, zufrieden lachend, bis schließlich nur noch Eowynas Mörder zurückblieb.  
„Kommst du?", rief ihm Bellatrix Lestrange zu.  
„Gleich Bella, gleich…", erwiderte er leise.  
Er kniete sich neben sie und nahm seine Maske ab. War es wirklich eine Träne, die da aus seinen hellen, wasserblauen Augen auf die Leiche tropfte?  
„Vergib mir!", flüsterte er, stand auf und ging die Straße hinunter. Sein langes, glattes, hellblondes, fast weißes Haar flatterte im Wind.

Zur selben Zeit in Askaban:

Sirius Black spürte plötzlich nie dagewesenen, nicht enden wollenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Er sank vornüber auf die Knie. Er weinte stumme Tränen. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. So verharrte er. Für Minuten? Stunden? Tage? Gar Wochen?  
Es war ihm egal. Ihm war alles egal, denn er wusste, dass er das Einzige wofür es sich noch zu leben lohnte, verloren hatte. Er wusste, dass er seine geliebte Eowyna nie wieder sehen würde…

So verging Monat um Monat.

Einst war Sirius Black so ein optimistischer, stolzer Mensch gewesen, der sich von nichts und niemandem seine Lebenslust und seinen grenzenlosen Charme nehmen ließ. Doch nun war rein gar nichts mehr von dem alten Sirius übrig geblieben. Er vegetierte in seiner Zelle vor sich hin, aß nur von Zeit zu Zeit ein paar Happen der miserablen Gefängniskost und meistens versuchte er auf dem unbequemen Bett einfach zu schlafen… zu schlafen... fest zu schlafen… und tief in seinem Inneren hoffte er inständig nie mehr zu erwachen.  
Ja, soweit war es gekommen: Der große Sirius Black, der jede noch so kritische Situation mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gemeistert hatte, wünschte sich tatsächlich den Tod herbei.  
Er sah aus halbgeöffneten Augen die Dementoren, die Wächter Askabans herumschweben und es war ihm egal. Egal, dass sie versuchten ihn zu zerstören. Er besaß sowieso keine Freude, kein Glück mehr, das sie aus ihm heraussaugen hätten können.  
‚Es hat doch alles keinen Sinn mehr', dachte er täglich und dabei bemerkte er gar nicht, dass er sich immer mehr in seine Depression hineinsteigerte. Hinzu kam, dass er sich inzwischen einzureden begann, Peter Pettigrew, der Verräter seiner besten Freunde sei längst Tod. Er war hoffnungslos.  
So verging die ersten drei Jahre in Askaban.  
Aber Sirius wäre nicht Sirius gewesen, wenn er nicht plötzlich und ganz unverhofft wieder Mut gefasst hätte.

Es war ein kalter regnerischer Tag im November als Sirius Black unerwartet von seiner Pritsche aufsprang, seine schlaffen Glieder streckte, seine Muskeln anspannte und seinen entschlossensten Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag legte.  
„Nein, so geht das nicht weiter", sprach er leise mit rauer Stimme, die das Sprechen fast verlernt hatte, „Sie hätte es nicht gewollt, mich einfach aufgeben zu sehen. Ich bin unschuldig, ich bin unschuldig und ich sollte nicht hier sein. Und ich werde hier wieder rauskommen. Ich will nicht, dass alle die mich kennen, glauben ich wäre ein Mörder und ein Verräter, ich will nicht, dass Remus das glaubt, dass Harry das glaubt…"  
_Harry_… Wie konnte er Harry Potter, seinen Patensohn vergessen? In seinem ganzen Leid und Kummer um Eowyna hatte er gar nicht mehr an ihn gedacht.  
Ja, ab jetzt würde er stark sein, für Wyna **und** für Harry. Er hatte doch James und Lily versprochen sich um den kleinen Sonnenschein zu kümmern, sollte ihnen etwas passieren. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass es wirklich so eintreffen würde…  
Aber das war jetzt egal, wenn er wieder ein freier Mann war, würde er Harry zu sich holen und ihm all die wunderbaren Geschichten über seine Eltern erzählen.

Sirius hatte neue Hoffnung geschöpft. Immer wenn er glaubte, die Dementoren nicht mehr ertragen zu können, verwandelte er sich in einen Hund, dem sie nichts anhaben konnten.  
Aber er musste noch neun weitere Jahre warten bis sich sein Leben ändern sollte.  
Durch den „Daily Prophet" erkannte er, dass Peter Pettigrew noch am Leben war und sich als Ratte in unmittelbarer Nähe von Harry aufhielt.

Jetzt war es endlich soweit. Er verwandelte sich, schlüpfte, dünn wie er war, durch die Gitterstäbe und atmete das erste Mal seit 12 Jahren wieder frische Luft. Gierig füllte er seine Lungen damit.  
Nein, er würde es nicht zulassen, dass Peter jetzt auch noch Harry etwas antut… Er würde ihn beschützen, für ihn da sein, endlich seine Pflichten als Pate erfüllen.


End file.
